The hydraulic systems required by modern aircraft and missile systems operate at temperatures and pressures which have become increasingly more elevated in response to the demands for increased performance. As a result, the need for the determination of physical properties at high pressures and temperatures has become a requirement of critical proportions. Specific needs include measurement of density, tangent bulk modulus, secant bulk modulus and viscosity at pressures up to 10,000 psia.